legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Walker (Ninjago Earth-17)
Jay Walker of Ninjago Timeline Branch Number 17 (commonly referred to as "Earth-17") was the first Ultimate Master of Lightning in Ninjago. He was originally recruited by Wu to be a part of his Ninja team, but eventually got marooned in the parallel world of Ogaji and joined Team Amber. He served them through Doomsday and even after, unlocking his Ultimate Potential along the way. He was eventually killed by Serces when he was absorbed into the Gauntlet of Creation. History = The following paragraph comes LEGO and follows the original storyline of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. = LEGO: Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Jay lived with his parents Ed and Edna when he was recruited by Wu to join his ninja team. He soon met his Ninja allies, Zane, Cole, and Kai. Together they saved Kai's sister, took down Lord Garmadon, defeated Pythor, the Overlord twice, Master Chen, and Morro. After losing all of his friends to the Djinn Nadakhan, he got together a team of allies to stop him. When they reached Djinn Land, and they were about to defeat him, Jay was unexpectedly sucked into a wormhole... = End of LEGO Ninjago's original storyline = Legends of Ogaji: Milo's Adventure Last Light Jay fell unconscious, and when he awoke he found himself no longer in Ninjago. He entered what looked like Ninjago City (which was actually Ogaji City) and found the Stone Temple of Security by accident. Inside he met Kaitlin Rogers and her virtual assistant, Chrome. Kaitlin told him of her mission as the Hero of Power, and that she does not know how he got there. For the time being, he could stay with her until they found a way home for him. During his time in the Stone Temple, he was frantic to find a way home. His friends were in imminent danger, and if he did not help them soon they would surely be lost forever. Jay eventually became accustomed to Kaitlin and Chrome, and joined their team alongside Mason Cheng. During his time on Ogaji, he began to notice that he was changing. His voice got deeper, and his hair darker. He soon found out that Ogaji was transforming him, and that if he did not return home soon he would be another person forever. Eventually, he forgot about his friends in Ninjago, and became fully involved in Team Amber. With them he fell in love with Kaitlin, and persevered through hardships he would never have seen in Ogaji, and unlocked his Ultimate Potential. As the Ultimate Master of Lightning, he became the second most powerful Elemental Master besides Kaitlin, and used his new power as a leeway into his new life on Ogaji He became more self confident, and more prone to cockiness. Eventually, this confidence would lead him to a face-to-face confrontation with Genesis, who would kill him by creating a lightning rod, and sucking him up into the ground... Doomsday Jay's physical form would immediately be sent to the Sacred Realm, where he would wait with the other defeated Masters for the time they would rise again to defeat the greatest evil Ogaji would ever see. When the time came, he joined the united Ninja in facing each of their equal adversaries and Genesis. Jay was pitted up against "Prime Jay," and he had to relive the fight against him he had previously. He defeated Prime Jay after some difficulty, and reunited with the Ninja after defeating Genesis. In the end, when the Star of Closing fell, he wished to be sent back to Ninjago, so he could finish his battle with Nadakhan. Return to Earth-17 When Jay returned to Earth-17, he found that Nadakhan had successfully taken over all of Ninjago, and turned it into Djinnjago. Jay confronted Nadakhan, and fought with him for many months until he realized that he still had one wish left... He wished that everything was the way it was supposed to be, and the world around him began to shift, and the hands of time were reversed. Jay suddenly awoke in a temple. He did not know if his wish had worked, and went outside to see. He found that the temple rested on a chunk of land floating in the sky, and he dared not look over to see if there were more floating islands. He was too afraid to see whether his wish had worked. . . He retreated back into the Temple and called Kaitlin from Ogaji. She came to him, and they left together. . . Jay abandoned his world, hoping everything would turn out ok, but not one hundred percent sure... Closing the Circles His Return Jay and Kaitlin lived happily on Ogaji for a few months, when the two of them were called to action yet again. This time, G had called them to help him and Tom take care of a group called Bamos' Watchers. He joined G, Tom, Cole, Kai, and Zane in trying to take them down, but the latter three were captured, and Bamos was revived. In the dungeon they were kept, the four of them revealed each of their stories. They came to the decision that Jay needed to return home and get closure, and he agreed. They eventually escaped, and helped defeat Bamos, and later, Lord Dimmick. When the battle had subsided, Jay and Kaitlin returned to Earth-17 for closure. Guardians of Existence Jay and Kaitlin returned to Earth-17 and found that all was well. The Temple that was raised above the clouds was an anomaly, and the only of it's kind. They found Jay's ninja ok and safe, but they were not the same. They resented Jay's return, and claimed that he abandoned them. When he tried to talk some sense into them, they didn't listen. Only Zane and Lloyd accepted him. Eventually, Kaitlin found to be uncomfortable with the way things were, and she left. One day they are visited by a boy named Ben who tells them of the over looming threat of Kirchon the Invincible. Kirchon and his army soon attacks the Ninja, and Jay sees Nya, Lloyd, and Cole killed. Obviously devastated by this, he tries to go after Kirchon for revenge, but finds out that their friend Ben who had been helping them the whole time, was working for him. In fact, his true name was Norkir, and he was Kirchon's son. Soon after, Jay, Kai, and Zane are found by the Starfarers, a group of intergalactic space police who voyage through the galaxy searching for interdimensional threats. There, Jay meets their leader, and his personal hero, the real Fritz Donegan (who has a strange resemblance to Julian Albert) There, the three ninja get accustomed to the Starfarers, and learn that Kirchon is not actually one being, but two. Norkir and Karkhof are Kirchon's two sons, who, in order to regain their fathers true form, must steal the Elemental Essences of Lightning and Fire so that they may unite and bring their father alive again. They eventually succeed in this task, but are defeated by Jay. Eventually they find that two of Kirchon's minions are from a group of beings called the Guardians of Existence, and they serve their master, the King of the Underworld. Jay and Zane defeat them and meet up with G and the Dragon Keepers and find they had the same issue with the Guardians. They track them down and find out they've been kidnapping Elemental Masters to free their king, and so the Ninja get together to stop them. They find out that their king is Clouse from Ninjago, and they stop him and free the prisoners. After stopping the Guardians, Jay and Zane officially join the Dragon Keepers. Mirror Me Part 1 Jay has been living with the Dragon Keepers for a few weeks, when they get a visit from Kaitlin. She tells Jay that she is sorry for what she did to him, and that she hopes he can forgive her. They do, and she reveals more pressing matters. Lord Dimmick has returned, but although he was thwarted by her and a few other Elemental Masters, she fears his return. They soon find out that Gordon Gold (an assumed deceased member of the Keepers) was alive, and in the First Realm, but being hunted down by Dimmick and a mysterious new foe for his Golden Power. Jay and the others go to the first realm to help him, and bring him back to the Ninja X-Cave. Back in Ogaji, Dimmick and Mr. E return and Mr. E reveals himself to be a disfigured member of the Half-Oni, Eracna. Gordon kills Dimmick, and causes Eracna to tell the real truth, in that he is really Serces in the body of G's old body. Serces flees, and swears his revenge on G... Mirror Me Part 2 Serces soon returns for the Keepers, and reveals his plan is to use the Gauntlet of Creation to replicate G's power so he will be able to kill him. The only way to power the Gauntlet however is to steal the raw Elemental Power that resides in the Masters of Life (Lighting, Ice, Fire, and Earth.) Jay joins the rest of the Keepers in attempting to finally defeat Serces, even by making their own Gauntlet of Destruction to counter, but eventually each Master was defeated and stolen from, which killed them, including Jay. Legacy Jay's spirit (due to being one with the power of Lightning) resides in the shards of the Gauntlet of Creation, in the Ethereal Divide, lost forever. Appearance Before Ultimate Potential Before his unlocking his Ultimate Potential, Jay was a short red headed male, with straight eyebrows and a notch on his right eyebrow. He typically wore a blue ninja gi to coincide with his Ninja on Ninjago, but since his transfer to Ogaji, he has chosen a less uniform approach. As Last Light went on, his hair and voice got deeper and darker (subsequently,) and freckles began forming above his nose. Ultimate Potential After unlocking his Ultimate Potential, Jay's human body was replaced with pure Lightning. He retained some of his previous physical attributes like the eyebrow notch, but the rest of him was made of pure Elemental Power. He had what resembled unkempt black hair, and normal body features, but this was just plasma. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the Ninja. He is always telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He usually does this to cover up fear or anxiety. He enjoys boasting about his abilities, much to the annoyance of the others, but he proves to be a good friend and a skilled fighter. He is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in dire situations. During his time on Ogaji, he began to change into a more laid back, risk taker. He remained being a jokester, and was still high strung, but became overall more well rounded. Notes * This version of Jay is not from the Prime Timeline, meaning it is not the same one you'd see in the normal Ninjago show, but one from an alternate timeline, commonly referred to as Earth-17. * Jay's relationship with Mason in Last Light is very similar to that of his and Cole's in LEGO Ninjago. ** It even goes as far as to have a love triangle between them two and Kaitlin Category:Characters Category:Character variations Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Ninjago Earth-17 Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Lightning Category:Lightning Category:Ultimate Elemental Masters Category:Last Light Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Doomsday Category:2017 Category:Closing the Circles Category:His Return Category:Guardians of Existence Category:Mirror Me Part 2 Category:Mirror Me Part 1 Category:Deceased characters